Sleep Tactics
by pseudocitrus
Summary: Hiyori is having trouble getting to sleep, but Yato fortunately has some suggestions. Yato/Hiyori. For Yatori Week!


Notes:

+ For day 4 of yatoriweek dot tumblr dot com. The prompt was "Blush."

+ This fic is the clean version that complies with FFN guidelines. If you'd like the full, google pseudocitrus archive of our own and look for the version of the story with the same name :)

* * *

**Sleep Tactics**

"You...you really want to try it?"

They were in Hiyori's room — her parents gone — her eyes downcast — her mouth twisted into something that was both a frown and a (horrrifed, embarrassed) smile. She felt her face get warm and started to raise her hands to her cheeks to to hide them — then stopped, and tried to feign coolness.

"W-why are you so surprised? Aren't you the who mentioned it?"

_As a joke!_ That's what he wanted to tell her, to sputter at her — but he swallowed the words down, licked his lips. And lunged, grabbing her waist blissfully.

"Hiyori," he cried, "I'm so happy — that you trust me with your body —"

"G-get off!" she stammered, and, with some effort, pried his arms off her. It defeated the point somewhat, but neither of them remarked on it.

"So you're going to show me how?" she asked. "And you promise I'll really feel sleepy afterward?"

"Yup. Definitely."

She considered. Her anxieties about end-of-quarter finals had been getting the better of her, and after explaining her insomnia to Yato, he had come up with (what he thought was) a brilliant solution. However...

"Okay," Yato said brightly, "whenever you're ready," and after another minute of staring down at the lace on her pillow she finally took a deep breath. When she released it, she was sitting across from herself. Her body, kneeling on her blankets, began to slump; but before it fell, Yato reached for it. He put his his hands on her shoulders, and then into them.

In a moment Yato had vanished, jersey and all, into her flannel pajamas; and in another moment Hiyori saw her body's back straighten, its fingers curl into the blanket. Her body opened its eyes and looked at her, the irises too-bright, sharp, god-shiny.

That was always the strangest thing: looking at herself, and seeing herself look back. Yato smiled at her and immediately jumped backward. The bed shook, its springs squeaking as Yato landed, arms and legs spread with a freedom and looseness that Hiyori herself rarely used her body to exhibit.

"Ahh! As usual, Hiyori's body feels really good," Yato sighed, and Hiyori grimaced, feeling her face warm again. Her voice sounded so weird, especially when Yato used it to pronounce things as he himself would.

"I think I feel what you're talking about, though," he said, sitting up again. Her body's mouth pursed as he lifted an arm to her shoulder, massaging. "I feel all stressed out just being in here. And you're so tense! You should really take care of your body more. Or let me take care of it more, at least."

"Just show me how already," she mumbled, looking away.

"Ehhh? What's the rush?" Yato waggled his finger — her finger? — at her, flamboyant. "Here your first lesson, Hiyori: it's best to take it slow. Come on, watch," he urged, and when she still avoided looking at him he reached for her chin with one hand and tipped it toward him.

"Watch carefully," he repeated in a whisper, and then pressed his index and middle finger into his mouth. When he pulled them out, they were gleamy and moist. Hiyori swallowed as he reached down, past the elastic hem of her pants, then her underwear.

::

_And that's how it's done,_ he wanted to say afterward — but he was exhausted — it occurred to him it wasn't quite as easily as he had thought. He laid back, body inert. Hiyori fell on the bed beside him, heavily, her breaths also deep.

"Okay," Hiyori said finally, huffing each word. "Give my body back."

"Right now? But it's so comfortable," he whined. There was a pleasant buzzing in her head and all across her body. He turned over on her side, bending an arm beneath her pillow, blinking drowsily.

"And it worked. I feel," he murmured, "really tired…"

"Yeah," Hiyori admitted with a yawn. "I do too."

"Let's rest," he mumbled, tugging a blanket over them both, "just a little," and in no time at all they were both asleep.


End file.
